Accomodations
by A Ceramic Girl
Summary: "Stark Tower is a state of the art facility," "It's hideous."
1. Chapter 1

"Steve, a man of your age can't live on his own,"  
That remark had been calculated to annoy him - it did - but didn't do much in the way of getting Steve on Tony's side.  
Steve fixed on Stark as he downed his glass and signaled the bartender for another.  
"No, Tony. I already told you." He repeated wearily.

He took a drink of the new glass placed before him, and noted the way the other man watched him with interest, likely trying to assess whether the rumor that Captain America couldn't get drunk was true or not.

"Com'n, Cap. For me."  
"Don't call me that, Tony."  
"Fine, _Steve_. Please. For me."  
"Our friendship is hardly something to capitalize on considering how much time you spend calling me an old man."  
Steve could almost see the gears shift as Tony switched to a different tack.

"What are you living in now, an apartment?" his voice was one of scorn, ready to try and win on that point alone.  
"I happen to like my apartment."  
"Stark Tower is a state of the art facility,"  
"It's hideous."  
"Thanks," Tony's voice was heavy with sarcasm.  
"Any time." Steve refused to let Stark gain any ground.

Tony paused a little longer, before launching into the assault once more.

"You could have everything within walking distance," He paused before taking a draft of his own drink and added "Well, and possibly an elevator or two."  
"There's a grocery store and a gym within a block from me now."  
"You could have a punching bad set up in your suite, Steve," Tony leaned closer to him before finishing triumphantly "You wouldn't even have to leave your rooms!"  
He couldn't resist one last parting jab as he drew back and tipped his glass up: "Not that you do now."

That rankled, but Steve kept it close in his mind that Tony just wanted to annoy him as always, and responded coolly.  
"Met you here, didn't I?"

His lack of a reaction bothered Stark.  
"Dammit, Steve!" the other man burst out, exasperated. "Will you at least come take a look?!"

Steve set his glass down and looked at Tony squarely.  
"Not until you tell me why you're here, Stark."  
Tony opened his mouth; really, he was worse than a salesman. Steve cut him off before he could begin.  
"No, I want the real thing. None of this 'we can't have you alone' business. You couldn't care less."  
Tony shrugged in concession - of that fact, at least.  
"So why, are you here." Steve repeated, slow and deliberate.

Tony looked around them and leaned in conspiratorially.  
"Thor is back, did you know?" he asked in an uncharacteristically low voice. This wasn't the real thing either, Tony didn't care who heard him say anything.  
Steve blinked. "No."  
"He brought Loki with him," Tony continued "Apparently he was able to score a deal to keep him alive. Though," He looked at the bar, brow furrowing "I cannot for the _life_ of me figure out why."

Steve was nonplussed. "Well?"

"Well we need you to help us keep him under control!"

Steve laughed in disbelief "No," he said, shaking his head "You don't."  
He finished off his drink.  
"Tony, if you don't tell me why you want me there so badly, I will leave."

Tony's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.  
He matched Steve's stare, but said nothing.

A minute passed.

"Fine," Steve tossed money on the bar "See you around, Stark." He began to get up.

"They wouldn't stop asking about you." Tony said with a defeated sigh.

Steve stopped, midway out of his seat.

"What? Who?"

Tony shrugged a shoulder "Pepper. Banner. Everyone."  
Steve sat back down and waited.  
Tony didn't meet his eye again, but glared at the bar and fiddled with his glass.  
"Everyone's been..._converging._.. at the Tower. So Pepper and I decide to make up some rooms, let people move in."  
He snorted and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
"First thing _everyone_ asks is 'Where's Steve?' " Tony's voice lowered to a mutter. "Like some damn Where's Waldo book."

Steve looked at him blankly.

"Uh, Nevermind. The point is, everyone else wants you around. They miss you."

Steve thought a moment.  
"And you?" After all, it was Tony's house. Of a sort.  
"I could deal with it. As long as you don't break anything."

Steve assumed he hadn't been meant to hear that last part, but he responded drily anyways.  
"I'll try."  
"You'll move in?" Tony said, as though saying it would confirm its reality. He didn't sound too happy about the whole thing, but Steve knew it coming here had been a huge blow to his pride.

"I'll come see it," he corrected, and got up to leave.

"The thing about Thor was true, I will have you know!" he heard Stark call after him as he wove his way out of the bar.

* * *

A/N: This really wasn't meant to be a Stony since that's not a ship I sail, really, buuuuuuttt it sort of reads like one.

Whoops.

Anyways, this will probably be a two- or three-shot. Thoughts?

Also, was making a conscious effort to write mainly in dialogue, and I would be interested to hear how y'alls thought that worked out (or didn't)

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you liked and what I could have done better!

- ACG


	2. Chapter 2

The ostentatiously large lobby of Stark Tower made Steve more than a little uneasy.

Large, open spaces weren't exactly new to him, nor was crowded finery. He was, after all, an ex-soldier and a New Yorker. However the combination of these two elements clustered together as they were in the lobby of Stark's architectural creation was unsettling somehow. Perhaps it was just the sheer amount of Tony's personality that the whole space exuded - bigger and shinier than necessary, but still managing to somehow retain some level of class and sophistication in a way that also managed to be sardonic.

Steve had never known before how much personality of the creator one room could hold. Then again, Tony had enough personality to fill several rooms; so it shouldn't be surprising. However, used to the classic austerity of his own apartment, the sudden onslaught of sheer _Tony_ was not exactly welcoming.

In all, he felt awkward and out of place; feelings he often had when conversing with the maker of the building. They were not exactly cut from the same cloth. Rather, they rubbed each other the wrong way in almost every way possible. If the whole building was like this; Steve would never be able to live here comfortably. He would always feel like an outsider. The man out of time.

He was just getting ready to leave when Pepper Potts walked into the lobby; nose in an official looking folder.

The feeling of awkwardness intensified. She always seemed so unaware of how her casual tenderness with all of her acquaintances affected Tony.

That, or she didn't care.

But now he was trapped. There was no way he could leave without attracting her attention, and that would make everything even more awkward. So he settled for tensely standing where he was, waiting for her to notice him. She finished reading whatever was in the file; set it down on the unoccupied desk of the receptionist and started back the way she came. Perhaps he was lucky for once. Perhaps she wouldn't notice him at all, perhaps-

"Steve!" Her face broke into a grin and she immediately changed course.

Perhaps not

She pressed a quick embrace upon him before continuing.

"I had no idea you were coming, Tony never bothers to tell me these things. It's been ages, how are you?"

Steve cleared his throat.

"Hello, Miss Potts -"

She interrupted him before he could continue; "Steve, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Pepper before you actually will?"

The words were reprimanding, but her tone was teasing.

Again, he was unable to respond; as she noticed the figure of Tony Stark leaning against a nearby wall, every line of him disapproving.

"Tony, look who it is!" Pepper said, still cheerful.

She knew, Steve decided. But didn't care. Or it was her way of thumbing her nose at Tony. Or both.

"Hrm, yes." Steve said in a noncommittal tone "Nice of you to drop by."

"I was just about to show him his suite, care to join us?"

Several muscles in Tony's face twitched. He took Pepper's arm in a firm grasp. "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you. Now-ish." he started steering her away. At her hesitation, he continued brightly "I'm sure the famed Captain America can find his own rooms."

She glanced over her shoulder at Steve and rolled her eyes.

Definitely both.

Alone once more, Steve made his way to the elevators.

He was ready to just start canvassing the whole tower, and was already mentally tracing out a path from what he knew of the outside when his plan was shattered once he entered the elevator.

There were no buttons for the floors.

"Where would you like to go, Captain Rogers?" a calm voice asked.

Steve started, and heavily considered taking the stairs for several long moments before he remembered that almost everything Tony did was automated by some sort of robot. He could handle a robot.

"Er, I'm looking for my rooms?" He said, unsure of the specificity the robot required and hoping that was enough.

"Ah, of course." was the only response, and he felt the elevator start to ascend.

It was at most a minute before the elevator doors slid open. He had no idea where to go.

"Down the hallway on the left, second door on your right, I believe." The voice said.

Steve was a little irritated that a computer knew more about the rooms designated for him than he did, but he couldn't deny the sense of relief he felt that he wouldn't have to look through every hall and open every door.

He followed the directions, and found an unmarked door in the middle of a long hall. Hoping that the computer was correct, he turned the knob.

Tony was right; it certainly was state of the art.

It was clean, classic, and simply furnished with a degree of elegance coupled with practicality. He found himself liking it immediately; almost against his will. He hated to admit to Tony how much he liked it almost as much as he imagined the other man hated to invite him to live there.

Tony... There was a question.

"He can't have designed this," he muttered aloud "There's no way."

It was much too unassuming to be something Tony would have done. Tony would have been a lot more...flashy. There would probably have been stars, stripes, and war posters all over if he designed it. As it was, it was much more calming than Steve expected.

"But then who...?" He mused aloud.

"Miss Potts headed the designing and furnishing of your rooms, Captain." The collected robot voice said, coming from unseen speakers.

Steve jumped again at the unanticipated response. That would certainly be something to get used to.

It was then that he realized he was planning on staying.

* * *

A/N: So do you remember that time I updated me neither.

ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT; I've been busy with work and the Shakespeare Company I'm in, so errathin's been a little cray.

This is still reading kind of Stony and THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT THIS SHIP IS COMING OUT OF NOWHERE. Also I have no idea how to write Pepper and I feel baddd cuz I love the idea of her and Steve having a broship of sorts XD

Can't decide if I want to tack on another chapter or no.

Can you tell I'm writing this supes late at night to the point where it is almost early?

As always; please tell me your thoughts and suggestions!

- ACG


End file.
